For Now, Goodbye
by Senko-Chan
Summary: Eliza has something she needs to tell Faust.


Faust grinned. It was a beautiful day and he was with the most beautiful creature that had ever graced the Earth, his Eliza. The two walked side by side, one immensely happy, the other quiet with a sad smile on her face. The necromancer continued walking with a soft smile on his face, occasionally glancing over to look at his angel.  
  
The pair was returning from getting groceries. Normally this would be Yoh's job, but Anna had sent the young shaman on an errand across town and he wouldn't be back until late in the day.  
  
Faust and Eliza had been in Japan for some time now, helping out at the Funbari Hot Springs. Business was booming due to Anna's shrewd business mind and her ability to get a lot of work done with only a few workers. Of course she did this by working those few people to the bone, but that's not really surprising considering Anna.  
  
And so Faust VIII was happy. As happy as he had been before Eliza's murder. He had a fulfilling job, good friends, but most importantly her. All the pain he had suffered at her death and all the years of striving to bring her back had paid off. She was with him once again.  
  
Faust, however, was too blinded by his bliss to notice anything. The sad smiles that seemed to be the only kind on her face, the more and more frequent periods of silence, were all lost on him.  
***  
  
The evening found Faust and Eliza on the roof of the inn, gazing at the bright stars. Faust sat with Eliza in his arms, relishing in her warmth. He was surprised then, when he felt a warm drop on his hand. He started and turned Eliza's face towards him.  
  
"Eliza! What's wrong?" he asked, his face filled with worry, "Why are you crying? Are you all right?" A range of emotions could be seen in his eyes, concern for her, anger for anything that could have made her cry, and love, pure love shining.  
  
Eliza couldn't help but smile through her tears at her husband's concern. She dislodged herself from his arms and stood up, her hair blowing softly in the breeze. Faust immediately followed.  
  
"Oh my love," she whispered, tears on her cheeks, "my true and only love, it's time."  
  
Faust reached for her with his hand, confusion on his face, "What are you talking about?"  
  
She stepped back away from him, "It's time for me to leave you."  
  
A sudden chill swept through Faust and he could feel himself shaking. "Leave me? Why would you leave me?" His voice was getting louder and his eyes were widening with panic. "Please, Eliza," he said, his voice pleading, "what are you really talking about?"  
  
"I've stayed as long as I can here. Heaven is waiting for me, I can't stay on Earth anymore." Her eyes were begging for him to understand, "My soul is tired, my love. It's not meant to be here." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I need to go home."  
  
Faust choked back a sob, "Your home's with me. We were meant for each other, remember?"  
  
Eliza gazed up at the stars. "We were meant for each other, yes, and now I'm meant to leave." She looked back at him, "I'm so sorry, my love."  
  
And with that she released her spirit from her body. The corpse fell limp to the roof, an empty shell once again. Her soul hovered over it, looking at Faust. "When I died, you weren't capable of letting me go." She smiled softly, "You don't need me as much anymore, you can heal."  
  
"No," Faust said shaking his head in disbelief, "No, you're wrong, I do need you." He let out a sob, "I can't live without you. You're everything to me." His head dropped. "Please don't leave me again," he whispered.  
  
He lifted his head when he felt the chill of a ghost's touch. Eliza softly touched her fingers to his cheek. "I'll be waiting for you." she said, placing a light kiss on his lips. "I will always love you."  
  
And with that she floated away from him. An ethereal glow began to surround her as she began her ascent to Heaven. High above him he saw her give him a small wave and then she disappeared. She was gone.  
  
Faust stared at the spot for a minute, his body shaking uncontrollably and his eyes wide. He fell to his knees and let out a howl of anguish. His scream changed to body wracking sobs as he curled up on the roof and prayed to God that he would wake up from this hellish nightmare.  
  
AN: Wow this is my first fanfic in a long time. I can't believe I actually got around to writing this. Well anyway, feed back would be very much appreciated. I really don't know where I'm going with this. I was thinking of continuing but we'll see. 


End file.
